Les 7 péchés capitaux
by Lwella
Summary: La colère, l'orgueil, l'avarice, l'envie, la luxure, la paresse et la gourmandise. Sept péchés très tentants qui donnent l'occasion d'écrire 7 OS : YAOI


**Auteur** : Lwella

**Base** : Le magnifique univers de Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer** : Le Papa Noyel n'a pas été gentil, il ne m'a pas apporté mes pilotes préférés à Noël :-(

**Couples** : cela dépendra des péchés () mais on devrait rester dans du classique… Quoique… lol

**Note** : Presque un an après ma première fic Gundam Wing, je me réveille de nouveau ! Il était temps. Par contre, je ne vous promets pas des updates régulières, désoléééééée !

* * *

**LA COLERE**

- Pixie ! Pixie ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! PIXIE !

Dérangé par les cris qui venaient troubler la tranquillité de sa maison en cette après-midi d'automne, Quatre Raberba Winner se résigna à abandonner sa lecture pour monter à l'étage d'où provenaient les cris. Là, il trouva son meilleur ami, Duo Maxwell, en train de courir d'une pièce à l'autre.

- PIXIE ! Sale bête ! Reviens ici ! Tu n'échapperas pas au Shinigami de toute façon !

- Duo, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ! gronda Quatre qui aurait bien aimé profiter tranquillement de son après-midi.

- Oh Quatre ! stoppa le natté en voyant le beau blond. Euh… C'est Pixie… avoua t-il tout penaud.

- Ça j'avais bien compris. Ça va bien faire dix minutes que tu hurles après cette pauvre bête.

- Pauvre bête ! s'exclama Duo. C'est le diable incarné, oui !

Et comme pour prouver les dires du natté, un éclair noir surgit brusquement de dessous une commode placée dans le couloir, manquant de renverser Duo. Mais la course de la « sale bête » fut stoppée par Quatre qui l'attrapa par la peau du cou et la tint devant lui. Au bout de son bras, un chaton au pelage ébène et aux yeux bleus, se débattait furieusement, fusillant son ravisseur du regard et miaulant à qui mieux mieux.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, petit monstre ; se moqua gentiment le jeune arabe. Sais-tu que tu as un caractère encore plus épouvantable que celui de ton maître ?

- Oh ça va hein ! bougonna ledit maître.

En effet, Duo était bel et bien le maître de la petite terreur qui répondait au doux nom de Pixie. Depuis le temps que le natté réclamait « un petit chat, tout gentil, tout doux, tout câlin ! », il avait vu son vœu s'exaucer quand, deux semaines auparavant, Trowa était revenu du cirque avec dans les bras, un adorable petit chat noir. Duo avait était tout simplement fou de joie et avait chaleureusement remercié son ami, qui avait également reçu les remerciements de Heero, Quatre et Wufei qui allaient enfin être débarrassés des plaintes incessantes de Duo réclamant un chat. C'est donc ainsi que Pixie avait intégré le quotidien des cinq jeunes hommes qui l'avait accueilli, chacun à sa manière…

Duo était tout simplement fou de son chaton et pouvait passer des heures à s'amuser avec lui, à le câliner et à le dorloter.

Bien que n'apportant pas plus d'attention que cela à l'animal, Heero avait fini par apprécier la présence du chaton quand il travaillait tard le soir dans le salon et que seul le ronronnement de Pixie brisait ce silence qui pouvait sembler bien pesant.

Quatre, lui, avait tout de suite adopté la petite boule de poils qui adorait lui tenir compagnie dans la cuisine. Il faut dire que personne ne résistait à la cuisine du jeune arabe…

Quand Pixie ne s'amusait pas avec Duo, ne tenait pas compagnie à Heero ou ne cuisinait pas avec Quatre, il suivait Trowa comme son ombre ! De quoi rendre jaloux Duo (et Quatre ()) Le « petit fauve » comme l'appelait le français adorait se coucher sur ses genoux quand ce dernier était en train de lire et qu'il lui caressait machinalement les oreilles.

Même Wufei avait fini par accepter Pixie. Bien que sceptique au départ et ne voyant dans le petit félin qu'une « nouvelle lubie de Maxwell », le fier dragon avait été étonné de voir que le chaton suivait avec grand intérêt ses séances d'entraînement au sabre et depuis le tolérait sans problème. Quatre l'avait même aperçu en train de gratouiller Pixie sous le ventre tandis que le chaton ronronnait de plaisir.

Bref, nous pouvions donc dire que l'ancienne équipe des Gundam Boys comptait un sixième membre.

Malheureusement, Pixie avait un défaut ! Oh pas grand chose, mais cela pouvait rendre la vie à la maison insupportable parfois. Ce petit chat était une véritable tête de mule ! Quand il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, rien ne le faisait changer d'avis, sauf l'autorité de Trowa.

En se remémorant tout ça, Quatre pensa immédiatement que Duo avait contrarié le chaton et décida donc de tirer ça au clair.

- Bon dis moi ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Mais riiiiien ; pleurnicha le natté. Il a commencé à s'exciter quand je lui ai dit que c'était le moment de prendre un bain…

- QUOI ! s'exclama Quatre, tenant toujours Pixie dans ses bras. Mais voyons Duo, un chat n'a pas besoin de prendre de bain ! Trowa ne te l'a donc pas dit !

A cet instant surgit au bout du couloir, un Wufei Chang qui semblait furieux.

- Winner ! Maxwell ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Pas moyen de méditer tranquillement avec le raffut que vous faites !

Et le jeune homme se planta devant ses deux amis, les bras croisés et un pied battant furieusement le sol, signe de sa mauvaise humeur. Quatre prit sa voix la plus diplomatique pour lui relater la nouvelle lubie de Duo.

- Quoi ! Tout ça pour ça ! hurla Wufei.

Duo allait parler pour tenter de le calmer quand soudain, Pixie profitant de la dispute, bondit des bras de Quatre pour se précipiter dans la pièce la plus proche.

- NON ! cria Duo. Pixie, reviens ici ! Ne rentres pas dans la chambre de …

BLIIIIING ! CRRRAAAAC ! BOUM !

- Trop tard ; murmura Quatre.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur les trois amis. Un faible miaulement provenant d'un chaton qui avait l'air d'avoir fait une GROSSE bêtise retentit dans la pièce. Doucement, Duo se dirigea vers la porte entrebâillée, Quatre et Wufei sur ses talons. A l'instant où il poussa la porte, l'américain ferma les yeux de peur de voir l'ampleur du désastre.

- Oh mon Dieu ! souffla Quatre.

Wufei, lui, ne dit rien mais Duo le sentit se crisper imperceptiblement. La première chose que vit Duo en rouvrant ses yeux fut Pixie, caché derrière une chaise. Il tendit ses bras vers le chaton, qui sauta et se mit à miauler contre son torse.

- C'est un désastre ! _Il_ va être furax ! déclara Wufei.

Duo parcourut la pièce des yeux. Une demi-douzaine de pots de peinture étaient renversés sur le sol, les couleurs se mélangeant les unes aux autres et formant un drôle de motif coloré. Plus loin, gisait un chevalet dont un des pieds s'était brisé. La toile qu'il supportait quelques instants auparavant se trouvait à quelques centimètres, presque intacte si ce n'est que trois pots de peinture s'étaient déversés sur elle ; un gobelet d'eau finissant de diluer tout ça. Tout autour des plumes, crayons, craies,… s'étaient dispersés. Bref, une moitié de l'atelier avait été ravagé par le cyclone « Pixie ».

- Qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? demanda Quatre.

- Rien mis à part _lui_ dire la vérité et subir _sa_ colère ; murmura Duo.

- Et croyez-moi, on va la sentir passer ; déclama Wufei, fataliste.

A cet instant, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer et chacun retint son souffle. Pixie sauta des bras de Duo et dévala les escaliers aussi vite que le lui permettait ses petites pattes noires.

- C'est Trowa ; affirma Quatre avec un soupir de soulagement.

Et comme pour prouver les dires du jeune arabe, une douce voix grave retentit au rez-de-chaussée.

- Hey ! Salut p'tit fauve… Ah non, ne commences pas à mettre plein de poils sur mon pull… Mais dis donc, t'as l'air d'un petit chat qui a fait une bêtise toi.

Un petit miaulement répondit à l'accusation.

- Mmh, je vois… Duo ? Quatre ? Wufei ?

- Nous sommes en haut Trowa ; répondit Quatre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le français vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull à col en V noir apparut sur le palier du premier étage.

- Bonjour ! les salua t-il.

À sa grande surprise il ne reçut pas de réponse si ce n'est un léger sourire de l'arabe. Wufei et Duo tiraient de véritables têtes d'enterrement. Trowa comprit vite que quelque chose clochait et son intuition lui souffla que ce quelque chose avait à voir avec le chaton qui était toujours dans ses bras.

- Qu'a t-il fait encore ? interrogea t-il en désignant Pixie.

- Nous te laissons voir par toi même ; lui répondit Wufei en se décalant de la porte qu'il avait instinctivement caché quand la porte d'entrée avait claqué.

Trowa s'avança jusqu'au seuil et contempla le désastre, muet de stupeur.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment une aussi petite bête peut créer un tel chaos ; murmura t-il.

- Oui, ben je ne te conseille pas de développer ta théorie devant _lui_ ; lança Wufei, sarcastique.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable de descendre _l_'attendre au salon… dit Quatre.

À ces mots, chargés de sous entendus, Duo déglutit mais suivit ses trois amis au rez de chaussée.

Cela faisait 23 minutes exactement que les quatre amis étaient descendus, chacun faisant passer le temps à sa manière. Wufei en était à son 17ème tour de salon, les bras croisés, Quatre assis sur une chaise se rongeait les sangs, Trowa installé sur le canapé semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Pixie toujours dans ses bras. Quant à Duo, il était planté au milieu du salon aussi raide qu'un piquet et plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Mais leur attente finit par prendre fin ! A la 24ème minute, la porte d'entrée claquait et à la terreur de Duo, Heero apparut sur le seuil du salon !

- Salut ! lança le japonais.

Bizarrement, personne ne lui répondit. Venant de la part de Wufei ou Trowa cela n'était pas vraiment exceptionnel mais cela devenait inquiétant quand Duo et Quatre ne répondait pas. Le jeune homme en observant rapidement ses colocataires remarqua le malaise qui flottait dans la pièce.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda t-il.

- C'est à dire… commença Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas si grave… l'interrompit Wufei.

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès… continua Trowa.

- C'est ma faute … murmura Duo.

Heero les observait les yeux ronds.

- Excusez-moi mais là, je ne comprend vraiment pas ! Alors dites moi ce qui se passe ici !

Le ton de sa voix avait légèrement augmenté sur la fin de la phrase ce qui signifiait que le jeune homme commençait à perdre patience.

- Atelier… souffla Duo.

Heero le regarda incrédule et soudain, commençant à comprendre, se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Toujours dans le salon, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Pixie attendaient anxieusement une réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre ! Ils entendirent le choc d'un objet projeté violemment contre un mur.

- Le vase de Chine du couloir ; grimaça Wufei.

Puis, ils entendirent des pas dévaler les escaliers pour se retrouver face à Heero, visiblement hors de lui. Ce dernier lança un coup d'œil à Duo avant de regarder Trowa et plus précisément Pixie, recroquevillé dans les bras du français.

- Trowa, donnes moi ce chat ! ordonna Heero, presque calmement.

- Non…

- DONNES LE MOI !

- Non tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé.

- Heero… S'il te plait… Calmes toi… intervint Duo.

- TOI, TA GUEULE ! hurla Heero sortant de ses gonds. SI TU N'AVAIS PAS FAIT TOUT UN CIRQUE POUR AVOIR CE FOUTU CHAT, JE SERAIS TRÈS CALME ET MON ATELIER NE SERAIT PAS DÉVASTÉ.

Duo s'immobilisa, complètement interdit. Jamais, même le jour où il avait failli faire foiré une mission, jamais Heero ne lui avait parlé ainsi. En voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler des deux yeux améthystes, Wufei s'énerva :

- NE LUI PARLES PAS COMME ÇA ! OK, SON CHAT A FAIT UNE BÊTISE MAIS TU NE CROIS QUE DUO LE REGRETTE ASSEZ, TU AS VU DANS QUEL ÉTAT IL EST !

- RIEN À FOUTRE DE SES REGRETS, NI DE SON ÉTAT ! IL N'AVAIT QU'À RÉFLÉCHIR UN PEU AVANT ET PRENDRE SES RESPONSABILITÉS MAIS IL SEMBLERAIT QUE CELA SOIT TROP COMPLIQUÉ POUR LUI !

Heero avait presque craché ses paroles offensantes. Duo s'effondra sur le canapé, le regard hébété. Mais que leur arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se déchiraient-ils ainsi ?

- PUTAIN HEERO ! ON VA LE REMETTRE EN ÉTAT TON ATELIER ! continua Wufei.

- LE REMETTRE EN ÉTAT ! LAISSE-MOI RIRE ! ET C'EST TOI ÉGALEMENT QUI VA REFAIRE LA TOILE DÉTRUITE PAR CE FOUTU CHAT ; TOILE QUI AURAIT DÛ SE TROUVER DEMAIN DANS LA GALERIE KUSHRÉNADA, RÉCOMPENSANT AINSI TROIS ANNÉES DE TRAVAIL !

Suite à cette déclaration, tous réalisèrent la perte de cette toile pour Heero. C'était en effet le fruit de trois années de travail dont deux ans d'étude aux Beaux-Arts. L'exposition de sa peinture dans la galerie du mondialement connu, Treize Kushrénada aurait permit à Heero de se faire enfin une place dans le domaine pictural.

- Heero, excuses-nous ; commença Trowa, apaisant. Nous n'avions pas réalisé quelle perte ça allait être pour toi, nous…

- OH TOI ! ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE AVEC TON AIR CONDESCENDANT ! QU'EST CE QUE TU CONNAIS AU FAIT DE GAGNER SA VIE À LA SUEUR DE SON FRONT ; TOI QUI TE FAIT ENTRETENIR PAR QUATRE !

À ces mots, Trowa devint livide, ses yeux émeraudes lançant des éclairs. Pixie sentant l'orage approcher, bondit rapidement des bras du français pour se réfugier hors de portée d'Heero. Mais ce dernier, trop occupé à défier du regard son « meilleur ami », ne le remarqua même pas.

- Tu as dit les mots de trop ; gronda Trowa.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Quatre les mains sur les temps semblait souffrir affreusement. Il y avait tellement de haine, de chagrin et de colère dans la pièce.

- Arrêtez… murmura t-il.

Puis plus fort : - Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie !

Jusqu'à hurler : - ARRÊTEZ !

Tant de sentiments lui transperçaient le crâne que Quatre, tomba inanimé sur le sol.

- QUATRE ! cria Duo.

Au cri de l'américain, Trowa détourna son attention d'Heero pour découvrir le bel arabe gisant au sol. Son sang, ne faisant qu'un tour, il se précipita vers le corps et s'agenouilla à ses côtés lui relevant doucement la tête.

- Quatre… murmura t-il.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Wufei n'explose.

- T'ES CONTENT DE TOI ! hurla t-il à destination d'Heero. CASSES-TOI MAINTENANT ! CASSES-TOI !

- Avec plaisir ! gronda le japonais.

C'est ainsi que Heero quitta la maison, claquant la porte d'entrée si violemment que les murs tremblèrent et qu'un cadre s'en détacha, son verre se brisant. Wufei constata tristement qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de tous les cinq, souriants de façon insouciante.

Un long silence suivi le départ d'Heero. Puis Trowa soupira et prit délicatement Quatre dans ses bras et quand il passa devant Wufei, il lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Occupes toi de Duo…

Le chinois opina et le français chargé de son précieux fardeau, monta à l'étage. Il pénétra dans la chambre de Quatre et le déposa doucement sur le lit aux draps de coton bleu. Le jeune arabe était si pâle et sa respiration était erratique. Le jeune dompteur s'agenouilla auprès du lit.

- Mon ange… murmura t-il en caressant du dos de sa main la joue pâle. Ouvres les yeux…

Il continua durant quelques instants à murmurer des paroles douces. Quatre finit par bouger faiblement et dévoila ses deux turquoises.

- Trowa…

- Oui je suis là… Tu m'a fait peur amour…

Il s'empara de la main de son petit ami et la serra tendrement.

- Où est Heero ?

- Parti en claquant la porte.

- Duo ?

- Dans le salon. Wufei s'occupe de lui.

- Tu sais Trowa, Heero ressentait de la rage et de la colère mais il y avait autre chose aussi…

- Autre chose ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, je n'arrive pas à le définir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important ; dit Trowa, apaisant. Il faut que tu te reposes, d'accord ? Moi je vais rejoindre Duo et Wufei.

Quatre acquiesça. Trowa déposa un baiser sur son front, son nez et enfin s'empara des douces lèvres de l'arabe.

- Je t'aime ; déclara le français en souriant.

- Je t'aime ; répondit Quatre en retour.

Pendant ce temps au salon, Wufei s'était assis au côté de Duo et tentait vainement de le faire sortir de son mutisme. Petit à petit, le natté avait repris des couleurs mais les larmes continuaient à affluer sur ses joues. C'est ainsi que les trouva Trowa quand il redescendit. Duo leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant :

- Comment va Quatre?

- Bien. Il est revenu à lui et se repose. Tu devrais faire pareil…

Duo hésita puis se leva pour gagner sa chambre, Pixie à sa suite. Quand la natte caramel disparut de sa vue, Wufei se tourna vers Trowa.

- Trowa, je…

- Je sais. Ce qui vient de se passer t'a ébranlé et tu es plus choqué que tu n'en donnes l'impression.

- En effet. Et tu vas avoir assez à t'occuper de Quatre et Duo. Je pensais donc allez chez Zechs. Mais si tu trouves cela lâche de ma part, je reviendrai sur ma décision.

Trowa sourit : le fier dragon refaisait surface.

- Non, tu as raison de vouloir t'éloigner, je comprends.

- Merci Trowa. Je vais préparer quelques affaires…

- Et c'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Wufei quittait à son tour la résidence des anciens pilotes.

* * *

Zechs Merquise était tranquillement en train de goûter la sauce de son poulet basquaise (_ben quoi, j'adore ça moi_) lorsque l'on sonna à sa porte. Étonné, il ôta son tablier, s'essuya les mains et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir sur son paillasson, un jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes, dégoulinant de pluie et aux yeux rougis.

- Wufei ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Rentres ! Tu vas attraper la mort.

Le bel homme blond fit asseoir l'asiatique sur son canapé, lui ôta son T-shirt et lui prêta un des siens. Puis il se dépêcha d'aller chercher une serviette de bain pour essuyer les doux cheveux noirs. Il s'assit derrière Wufei et essora ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t-il doucement.

Wufei prit une grande inspiration puis raconta à Zechs tout ce qui s'était passé : Pixie, la colère de Heero, le malaise de Quatre, Duo bouleversé… Zechs prit tendrement Wufei contre lui.

- Et toi ? Comment tu réagis ?

- Mal… Ce qui me semblait être ma famille vient de se disloquer en quelques secondes. Et puis, je suis un lâche, j'ai laissé à Trowa la responsabilité de Quatre et surtout de Duo.

- Mais non mon cœur. Je suis sûr que Trowa comprend ta réaction. Tu veux passer quelques jours ici ?

- Oui… Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

- Merci…

Et Wufei posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celle de son amant qui le serra contre lui, tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Fais-moi l'amour… murmura Wufei contre ses lèvres.

- Avec plaisir ; sourit Zechs.

Il prit son amour d'asiatique dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre…

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui tira Zechs de son léger sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir à ses côtés, un corps dénudé jusqu'au bas du dos. Il sourit avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur un des omoplates de Wufei et de décrocher.

- Allô ?

_- Zechs, c'est Trowa._

- Hello Trowa! Comment tu vas ?

_- Disons que j'ai connu mieux._

- Oui je peux comprendre. Comment vont Duo et Quatre ?

_- Ils se sont réveillés il n'y a pas très longtemps et là on ne devrait pas tarder à dîner. Quatre va mieux mais Duo est encore sous le choc._

- C'est compréhensible. Après tout, on sait tous plus ou moins ce que ressent Duo pour Heero… Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de ce dernier ?

_- Non… Aucune… Il fallait s'y attendre… Wufei est bien chez toi ?_

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de lui. D'ailleurs, il est train de se réveiller là.

_- Je te laisse alors. Merci encore Zechs._

- Je t'en prie. Embrasses Quatre de ma part et dis à Duo que tout va s'arranger, je le lui promet.

_- Ok ! Ca sera fait ! Bye !_

- Salut Trowa.

Et Zechs raccrocha. Wufei qui venait d'ouvrir ses yeux onyx se rapprocha du corps musclé du jeune homme blond.

- C'était Trowa ?

- Oui. Quatre et Duo vont mieux mais c'est dur pour notre natté international.

- Je m'en doute. Je ne sais pas si je pardonnerai un jour à Heero ce qu'il a osé lui dire…

- Heero avait sûrement des raisons d'agir ainsi. Et puis, penses que cette toile était tout pour lui. Elle représentait quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Aucune idée. Il n'a jamais voulu nous la montrer avant son exposition.

* * *

Mais qu'avait fait Heero pendant tout ce temps ? Et bien, une fois la porte de la maison claquée, il avait erré au gré des rues, ruminant ses pensées, sa colère contre ses coéquipiers s'atténuant peu à peu, tout en gardant un profond ressentiment au fond de son cœur. Il avait l'impression que ses amis n'avaient pas compris l'importance de cette exposition pour lui mais le pire était bien évidemment la perte de la toile. Au fil de ses déambulations dans la ville, il finit par arriver devant une résidence qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Il hésita un moment avant de se décider à sonner. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit devant une jeune fille blonde au regard clair : Réléna Peacecraft.

- Heero ! s'exclama Réléna, très étonnée de voir son ami sur le pas de sa porte.

- Tu es seule ? lui demanda le jeune peintre.

- Euh non… Dorothy est venue me rendre visite.

- Ok, je ferais bien de passer un autre jour alors.

Dorothy était également étudiante aux Beaux-Arts et rien ne pouvait dépasser sa méchanceté si ce n'est ses étranges et très longs sourcils. Jalouse du talent d'Heero, il était de notoriété publique qu'elle le détestait et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

- Euh d'accord ; bredouilla Réléna.

Elle était inquiète. Heero ne semblait pas dans son état normal et puis n'aurait-il pas dû être en train de fêter la présence de sa peinture dans la galerie de Treize Kushrénada. Elle allait saluer le jeune homme lorsque Dorothy, se demandant pourquoi Réléna mettait autant de temps, fit irruption dans l'entrée.

- Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? persifla t-elle en apercevant Heero.

- Dorothy… la salua glacialement le japonais.

- Tu n'es pas accompagné de tes toutous aujourd'hui ? questionna t-elle.

- DOROTHY ! s'offusqua Réléna.

- Y'aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre toi et tes quatre coéquipiers ? Ils ont enfin remarqué que tu n'avais aucun talent en peinture ?

Heero ne répondit rien mais il se mit à trembler de rage.

- On dirait bien que j'ai raison ; exulta la fille aux sourcils fourchus. Alors avec qui t'es tu frité ? Wufei ? Vos deux orgueilleuses personnes ne peuvent plus se supporter ?

- DOROTHY ! s'exclama l'ex ambassadrice de Sanks.

Mais Dorothy ne prêta pas attention à Réléna et continua :

- Trowa peut-être ? Tu n'a pas accepté qu'il réussisse enfin à dire une phrase complète alors que toi tu en es encore aux onomatopées. Et vu que tu t'es brouillé avec cette bête de cirque, le petit Winner a forcément prit la défense de celui qui le baise.

- FERMES LA ! gronda Heero.

- Mais non ! Suis-je bête ? Pour que tu sois dans cet état là, ça ne peut être que la faute du plus minable d'entre vous : cet imbécile de Maxwell !

Heero qui avait réfréné sa colère jusque là, explosa au moment où Dorothy s'en prit à Duo. Fou de rage, il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas et lui agrippa le bras qu'il serra. La blonde laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Heero, non ! le supplia Réléna en essayant de le retenir.

Mais le jeune homme ne se préoccupait pas de la jeune fille. Ses yeux polaires étaient plantés dans ceux de Dorothy. Il lui dit d'une voix si glaciale que Réléna eu l'impression qu'un véritable vent de Sibérie avait fait son entrée :

- Dis toi bien que quel que soit les mauvaises actions que puissent réaliser Wufei, Trowa, Quatre ou Duo, jamais ils ne seront aussi horribles que tes paroles. Tous les quatre valent mieux que toi et si je te reprends à proférer des insanités sur eux, je te jure que je te tue.

- HEERO !

Lentement, le japonais relâcha Dorothy qui s'effondra à terre, complètement sous le choc. Heero recula lentement.

- Pardonnes moi pour cela, Réléna ; dit-il à la jeune fille.

Elle ne sut que répondre et le vit s'éloigner rapidement au détour de la rue.

* * *

À la maison, trois des anciens pilotes avaient terminé de dîner. Alors que Trowa était en train de faire la vaisselle, Quatre vit Duo lacer ses chaussures.

- Duo mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air Quat'…

- Mais Zechs et Wufei vont arriver pour passer la soirée avec nous. Et puis, il pleut dehors !

- Je sais…

Et Duo sortit précipitamment mais avant que la porte ne se referme, Pixie se faufila à sa suite.

- Duo… ; murmura Quatre.

Trowa prit son compagnon par la taille et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux pâles pour le rassurer.

- Laisses le reprendre ses esprits…

Le jeune arabe acquiesça tristement.

Tout comme Heero précédemment mais n'en sachant rien, Duo déambula à son tour dans les rues de la ville, l'air hébété comme si il venait de prendre un rail de coke ! Ses pas le menèrent à un endroit où il n'était pas allé depuis des lustres. Devant lui s'étendait un petit parc avec en son centre, une fontaine. L'américain se souvint que c'est ici que Heero et lui étaient allés se balader peu après leur aménagement. Duo y avait sans doute passé le plus bel après-midi de sa vie… Cela semblait si loin maintenant. Machinalement, il s'assit sur un rocher qui trempa instantanément son pantalon. Duo frissonna, il n'avait que son T-shirt sur les épaules. Soudain, une boule de poils sauta sur ses genoux.

- Pixie…

- Miaouuuu…

Duo sourit tristement en caressant les oreilles du chaton et regarda doucement la pluie tomber. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, peut-être même une heure… Pixie commençait à s'impatienter. Il pensait à la coupelle de lait qu'avait dû lui préparer le petit blond. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers Duo. Celui-ci commençait à fermer les yeux.

- Miaouuuu !

- J'ai si froid… murmura faiblement le natté.

- Mraowww !

Pixie bondit rapidement des genoux du natté et après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois, partit à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait de l'aide immédiatement mais la maison lui semblait si loin… Soudain, le chaton s'arrêta. Une odeur avait interpellé ses sens. Il hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers _son_ odeur. Quelques instants plus tard, il déboucha sur une ruelle sombre où était assis quelqu'un. Pixie miaula faiblement. Un regard cobalt se posa sur lui.

- Pixie ?

- Miaouuuu !

Et de nouveau le chat se mit à courir en espérant que Heero comprendrait qu'il voulait qu'il le suive. Heureusement pour le petit félin, l'ancien soldat parfait était si l'on peut dire, lui aussi équipé d'un sixième sens et sentant un danger, se précipita à la suite du chat qu'il avait haï quelques heures plus tôt. Ils finirent par arriver au parc et Heero vit immédiatement la silhouette de Duo, allongé par terre.

- DUO ! hurla t-il.

Il se précipita vers le corps et soupira de soulagement en sentant le pouls du jeune homme malgré une fièvre de cheval. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Baka ; murmura t-il. Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

- Hee…ro… Pardon…

Des larmes provenant de deux yeux d'habitude sans émotion, répondirent à ses quelques balbutiements.

- Oh Duo… murmura t-il d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots.

Puis jugeant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps, Heero se mit à courir aussi vite que le lui permettait le corps de Duo entre ses bras, Pixie sur ses talons. Après quelques minutes, il arriva à bout de souffle devant la maison...

* * *

Dans le salon, Trowa leva soudainement les yeux de son livre.

- Pixie !

Ses trois amis qui étaient en pleine partie de cartes le regardèrent.

- Quoi Pixie ? demanda Wufei.

- Il miaule devant la porte.

Et Trowa alla ouvrir au chaton mais quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir derrière Pixie, Heero dégoulinant de pluie et tenant entre ses bras, Duo, inanimé.

- Hee… ro ! balbutia t-il.

- Trowa, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Quatre du salon.

Le français ne répondit pas à son compagnon mais ordonna sans plus attendre à Heero d'entrer. Il précéda le japonais dans le salon.

- Quatre, va faire couler un bain s'il te plait ! Wufei, va chercher un pyjama pour Duo.

Tous les deux allaient rétorquer mais ils se figèrent quand ils virent qui se tenait derrière Trowa.

- Oh par Allah ; gémit Quatre en voyant l'état dans lequel était son meilleur ami.

Et il se précipita à la salle de bain. Wufei, par contre était vert de rage et dardait sur Heero un regard meurtrier.

- Comment oses-tu… commença t-il.

Mais Zechs l'interrompit en lui faisant remarquer que le plus important pour l'instant était Duo. Son amant se crispa et après un dernier regard à Heero, se dirigea vers la chambre du natté. Zechs se tourna ensuite vers Heero.

- Toi aussi, tu devrais changer de vêtement ; lui suggéra t-il.

- Non… D'abord Duo…

- Très bien ; dit Trowa. Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider à le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Non ! C'est de ma faute si il est dans cet état, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui…

Et il se dirigea vers les escaliers. Trowa soupira.

- Zechs, je monte avec lui. Tu veux bien téléphoner à Sally et lui dire de venir le plus vite possible ?

- Ok !

Arrivé sur le pas de la salle de bain, Heero faillit se cogner à Quatre qui allait les prévenir que la baignoire était remplie. Wufei arriva à ce moment là, un pyjama de Duo dans les mains qu'il déposa sur une commode.

- Heero, on te laisse avec lui ? demanda Trowa.

- Oui…

Et le français fit sortir de force de la salle de bain, son petit ami et Wufei.

Une fois seuls, Heero s'empressa d'ôter ses vêtements à Duo, vérifia la température de l'eau avant de le placer délicatement en position assise dans la baignoire. Malgré l'eau chaude, le natté ne cessait de frissonner. Le japonais prit un gant de toilette et du gel douche, puis entreprit de frictionner Duo. Il lava également avec soin les longs cheveux que la pluie avait emmêlés. À l'instant où il le sortit de la baignoire et le séchait avec une grande serviette, Duo ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

- Hee… ro ?

Le japonais planta son regard cobalt dans ceux de Duo et lui sourit doucement.

- Hee… Heero… p-pa-pardon pour ta t-toile...

- Chuuuut… lui intima Heero. Chut…

Le japonais se dépêcha d'enfiler son pyjama à Duo et de lui sécher consciencieusement ses longs cheveux avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras pour le poser sur son lit. À peine, l'américain était-il allongé que Sally pénétrait dans la chambre légèrement essoufflée, Pixie derrière elle. À priori, le chaton avait eu droit à sa coupelle de lait car quelques gouttes de lait étaient restées accrochées à ses moustaches. Heero salua le médecin d'un signe de tête puis s'effaça pour la laisser exercer son métier. Quand il redescendit au salon, quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui.

Le jeune peintre prit son souffle et leur raconta sa déambulation suite à leur dispute, son arrivée chez Réléna mais il tut la dispute avec Dorothy, la pluie, lui, désespéré réfugié dans une ruelle sale, Pixie et enfin Duo qu'il avait retrouvé inanimé dans le parc.

Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Zechs l'avaient écouté très attentivement, sans l'interrompre. Puis le jeune arabe s'approcha lentement d'Heero et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Cobalts et turquoises se jaugèrent. Puis Quatre souffla :

- Heero, crois-moi, nous sommes sincèrement désolés pour ton atelier. Nous ne nous rendons pas compte de l'importance que cela a pour toi et…

- Non Quatre ! C'est à moi de vous présentez des excuses. Je me suis montré odieux avec vous. Excuses-moi d'avoir provoqué ton malaise.

Le petit blond lui sourit gentiment. Puis Heero se dirigea vers Trowa.

- Pardon… Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es l'homme le plus travailleur que je connaisse et je tiens énormément à ton amitié…

- Et tu ne l'a pas perdue ; le rassura Trowa en le serrant contre lui. Tu ne l'a pas perdue…

Heero se défit délicatement de l'étreinte du français avant de s'avancer vers Wufei, qui le toisait, les bras croisés.

- Wufei, je sais que j'ai heurté ta fierté, que j'ai fait du mal à ceux que tu considères comme ta famille… Je ne mérite pas ton pardon.

Pendant un long moment, le chinois ne dit rien. Puis doucement, il murmura :

- T'es vraiment un baka, comme tu dis si bien. Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que ton caractère de cochon m'impressionne. J'ai bien compris que ta colère était un moyen pour exorciser tes sentiments ; moyen violent certes mais légitime. Je ne vaux pas mieux parfois alors bien sûr que tu es pardonné !

Et à cet instant, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heero.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te doucher maintenant ; lui fit remarquer Zechs.

Le jeune homme opina et c'est avec plaisir qu'il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Puis il enfila un boxer et un peignoir blanc avant de rejoindre les autres au salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sally descendait à son tour.

- Alors ? demanda Quatre, mort d'inquiétude.

- Et bien, on a évité la pneumonie de justesse. La fièvre commence à baisser. Heureusement que notre Duo est résistant. Il lui faut surtout du repos.

Chacun laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils savaient tous pertinemment que dans quelques heures leur américain serait insupportable.

- Nous te remercions Sally ; lui dit Trowa.

- Moui… bougonna le docteur. Je vais peut-être pouvoir continuer ce que j'étais en train de faire quand Zechs m'a appelé c'est à dire… dormir ! Et d'ailleurs, vous feriez bien de faire de même ; conclut-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Les cinq jeunes hommes lui obéirent. Zechs et Wufei gagnèrent la chambre de ce dernier. Alors que Trowa allait pénétrer dans la chambre de Quatre, il vit Heero se diriger vers la chambre de Duo.

- Heero ?

- Je préfère veiller sur lui cette nuit…

- D'accord mais si tu es fatigué, n'hésites pas à me réveiller, je prendrai la relève.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas et dépêches-toi, Quatre t'attend ; sourit Heero.

Et il disparut dans la chambre de Duo tandis que Trowa se glissait dans les draps du lit. Doucement, son ange blond se blottit contre lui et murmura :

- Des journées comme celle-ci, je n'en demanderai pas tous les jours.

- C'est sûr ; approuva Trowa.

- Bonne nuit amour !

- Bonne nuit ; conclut le grand brun en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Quatre.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Heero avait installé un fauteuil tout près du lit où reposait Duo et avait prit entre les siennes, la main du natté dont les tremblements avaient cessé et semblait presque paisible. Heero soupira. Dire qu'il avait faillit perdre celui à qui il tenait le plus au monde à cause d'une simple colère. Il savait pourtant Duo très sensible. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'énerver ainsi contre lui. Mais l'essentiel était qu'il aille bien et que cette nuit, lui, Heero allait veiller sur le sommeil d'un ange…

* * *

Au matin, Quatre se réveilla tout seul dans son grand lit. Il grommela. Il n'aimait pas commencer la journée sans son bisou du matin. Il sortit donc du lit de forte méchante humeur et descendit à la cuisine où Zechs et Wufei était en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Quatre ! le saluèrent t-il.

- Bjour !

- Oulà qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Wufei. Mauvaise nuit ?

- Vous avez vu Trowa ?

- Oui il était dans la chambre de Duo tout à l'heure, essayant de convaincre Heero d'aller manger ; répondit calmement Zechs.

- …

- Ah d'accord ! Je vois ! rit Wufei. J'en connais un qui n'a pas eu son bisou du matin.

- Moui… avoua Quatre penaud et honteux que ses amis aient compris qu'un tout petit rien pouvait l'énerver.

- Mais l'on peut remédier à cela tout de suite ; murmura une douce voix à son oreille.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Quatre qui ne tardèrent pas à être happées par celles de Trowa.

- Bon, ça s'est fait ! ria Zechs.

Puis le grand blond aperçut Heero, fraîchement lavé et habillé.

- Salut Heero ? Comment va Duo ?

- Il dort encore. Je prends juste une tasse de café et je remonte.

- En entendant cela, Quatre se détacha de Trowa.

- Non Heero, prends le temps de déjeuner. Je vais veiller sur Duo.

- Mais…

- Tttttt ! le coupa Quatre. Tu fais ce que je t'ai dit !

- Ok Quatre ; dit Heero en abdiquant et en s'asseyant à côté de Wufei qui lui servit une tasse de café.

Satisfait, le jeune arabe monta rejoindre Duo. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami et fut satisfait de constater que la fièvre avait baissé, puis il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et les volets afin que l'air frais du matin aère la pièce. Il sourit quand il vit Pixie pénétrer dans la chambre, sauter sur le lit et se blottir contre le torse de Duo.

Quatre allait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que Heero avait occupé toute la nuit quand un léger gémissement lui fit lever le regard vers son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux améthystes de Duo le fixait.

- Salut Quatre !

- Oh Duo ! soupira l'arabe fou de joie et il se précipita dans les bras de son ami.

- Hééé doucement Quatchan !

- Oh oui pardon mais ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir en forme.

Duo lui sourit de son magnifique sourire habituel.

- Je vais dire à Heero et aux autres que tu es réveillé ; dit Quatre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- NON ! Non Quatchan ne fais pas ça !

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna l'arabe.

- Parce qu'il m'en veut encore pour son atelier…, murmura Duo.

- Tête de mule ! Dis toi que sans Heero, tu serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. C'est lui qui t'a trouvé évanoui et trempé dans le parc avec l'aide de Pixie. Il t'a ramené à la maison, t'a douché, changé, couché et t'a veillé toute la nuit. Alors bien sûr que non, il ne t'en veut plus ! Il était plutôt mort d'inquiétude pour toi !

Le natté releva la tête.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Bon je vais le chercher !

- Quatre !

- Quoi encore ?

- Euh Heero… il… il m'a vu nu !

À cette remarque, Quatre faillit exploser de rire. Il n'y avait que Duo pour se préoccuper de savoir si l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis longtemps déjà, l'avait vu dans le plus simple appareil alors qu'il était évanoui. Il ne préféra pas répondre et descendit au rez de chaussée où il interrompit le petit-déjeuner de ses amis.

- Duo est réveillé.

Il n'en a fallu pas plus pour qu'Heero laisse tomber tartines et tasse de café pour se précipiter à l'étage. Les autres le regardèrent faire en souriant.

Le japonais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre découvrant Duo, assis sur son lit en train de câliner Pixie.

- Heero…

Lentement le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Anxieux, Duo détourna le regard. Doucement mais fermement, Heero le força à lever ses yeux vers lui.

- Pardon… murmura le jeune peintre. Pardon…

Duo n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se trouvait contre le torse de l'homme le mieux foutu de la planète, selon son humble avis. Et en entendant, cet homme s'excuser, le natté fondit en larmes.

- Duo… Duo, ne pleures pas par ma faute s'il te plait… murmura Heero en effaçant de ses doigts les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son ami.

Duo respira calmement et finit par atténuer ses pleurs.

- Heero je suis tellement désolé pour ta toile ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Et Pixie aussi sait qu'il a fait une bêtise.

Heero regarda le chaton qui le fixait d'un regard penaud. Il lui caressa doucement les oreilles avant de reporter son attention sur le propriétaire du petit félin.

- Chut… Peu importe d'avoir la toile quand j'ai le modèle sous les yeux ; souffla le jeune peintre d'un air énigmatique.

- Hein !

Le natté n'osait comprendre ce que les paroles d'Heero impliquaient.

- Duo… Cette toile te représentait toi…

Le « modèle » l'observa un long moment son vis-à-vis complètement éberlué, puis voyant que Heero était on ne peut plus sérieux, il sourit.

- Merci… Mais tu sais Hee-chan, je te préfère ainsi que quand tu es en colère contre moi.

- Et moi, je n'aime pas m'énerver contre toi mais si parfois mon sale caractère prend le dessus.

- Moi je l'aime bien ton sale caractère. Sans lui, tu ne serais pas vraiment Heero.

Le jeune homme au regard polaire sourit en comprenant que Duo l'acceptait comme il était. Il allait lui avouer quelque chose quand…

- Euh Hee-chan, hier soir ? Tu m'a vu nu ?

Heero faillit exploser de rire, comme Quatre précédemment mais il se retint et répondit « oui » d'une toute petite voix.

- QUOI ! hurla Duo, outré et se détachant des bras du japonais. NON MAIS T'AS PAS HONTE ! SALE VOYEUR !

À l'éclat de voix du natté, Pixie avait bondit sous le lit.

- Duo…

- TU N'AS PAS PENSÉ QUE J'ÉTAIS PUDIQUE OU JE NE SAIS QUOI ! J'OSE PAS CROIRE QUE TU AI VU MES FESSES ! TU ES…

Mais Duo fut interrompu par un baiser d'Heero ! Pas un baiser sur la joue, sur le front ou encore sur le bout du nez ! Non ! Non ! Un baiser sur sa bouche ! Lui, Duo Maxwell était en train de se faire embrasser par Heero-j'embrasse-comme-un-Dieu-Yuy ! Bon pas de panique, reprendre son calme. Que faire en pareille situation ? Que faire ! Profiter bien évidemment ! Et Duo fit valser toutes ses réflexions ! Oh mon Dieu que c'était bon ! Dieu qu'il l'aimait ce magnifique japonais colérique.

Au bout de quelques instants, Heero se détacha légèrement de Duo et posa son front contre le sien.

- Duo, moi je t'aime même quand tu es en colère… ; murmura t-il.

**FIN**

TADAM ! Alors ! Est-ce que la colère va devenir votre péché préféré ? lol

Vous aurez remarqué que la colère n'est pas incarnée par Wufei (ça aurait été trop simple ;-) mais que notre petit dragon n'est pas des plus calmes non plus.

Dites-moi quel péché vous voulez pour la prochaine fois. Si l'inspiration est de mon côté, vous serez peut-être exaucés !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous

**Lwella**


End file.
